playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Michael De Santa
Michael is the one of the protagonists of Grand Theft Auto V and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars#12 Biography EYEFIND ME, PUNK. I RUN THIS PLACE! Michael retired from his life of crime after making a "sweetheart" deal with the FIB. In the process of that deal, he and his family got rich off of it, now living in a large mansion with several sports cars and a private tennis court and golf course. But Michael's domestic life is sadly coming to an end. In fact, his wife who now barely tolerates him anymore, spent almost all of his money in the city’s finest boutiques. Both his son and daughter have little -if not any- time left for him. Even his best friend, Trevor, had a severe falling out with Michael. This caused a severe rift between the two. Running out of money quickly and tired of being bored and miserable, Michael gets back to the criminal life. THE LEGACY OF MICHAEL: *''Grand Theft Auto V'' *''Grand Theft Auto Online '(via glitch)'' Arcade Opening After the events of GTA V, Michael was called by Solomon, which was crying for help. After he arrived in Solomon's Office, he discovered a BADLY injured Solomon lying into the ground with an unknown door lying besides him. Solomon then said that the man that hurt him went through that door. Michael then opened the door, as a blue light surrounds him. Rival Name: '''Crow '''Reason: TBA Connection: Grand Theft Auto and Saints Row have often been compared to each other in many ways due to the two series' open-world gameplay and criminal/gangster theme. Both Johnny and Michael have robbed banks, and the stories of both Grand Theft Auto V and Saints Row: The Third begin with a bank heist. Additionally, both Johnny Gat and two of the GTA V ''protagonists have died or may possibly die during the story of their respective games. Ending Gameplay Movelist Contrary to many speculations, Michael is not spawned with gun moves and is similar to Nathan Drake at gun moves and Niko Bellic in gameplay. center (Square Moves) *'Triple Punch''' - - Michael does a simple tree punch combo. However, if you hold , he will actually do a Spin Punch. *'Baseball Bat' - or + - Michael hits the opponent with a Baseball Bat. *'Uppercut' - + - Michael uppercuts the opponent, launching him in the air. *'Roll'- + - Michael rolls foward and trips the opponent. *'Bike Flip' - (Air) - (Air) - Michael flips his bike on air, hitting the opponent. *'Aerial Baseball Bat' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Uppercut' - + (Air) *'Stomping Down' - + (Air) (Mash ) - Michael stomps multiple times beneath him. center (Triangle Moves) *'SMG' - - Michael fires some bullets from his SMG. Hold to shoot more bullets. You can press to hit the opponent with the stock when in close range. *'Pump Shotgun' - or + - Michael fires his Pump Shotgun fowards. *'Carbine Rifle' - + - Michael shoots his Carbine Rifle upwards. This move is very similiar to Isaac's Chain Gun. *'Rifle' - + - Michael shoots his assault rifle fowards, but it can't be holded for more damage. *'Aerial SMG' - (Air) *'Aerial Pump Shotgun' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Heli Crash' - + (Air) *'Aerial Assault Rifle' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Stun Gun' - - Michael shoots his Stun Gun , making the opponent trip whenever hits him. *'Pool Cue' - or + - Michael strikes the opponent with his Pool Cue. This move is fast, but has less AP win. *'Grenade Launcher' - + - Michael shoots his grenade launcher in a similiar way as Nathan Drake's move with the same name. *'Cover' - + - Michael taves cover in a car for some time. If you press a burron, something wil happen: ** - Michael hits the opponent with the SMG stock. ** - Michael shoots his SMG. ** - Michael will leave and the car dissapears *'Stun Gun '- (Air) *'Aerial Pool Cue' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Window Cleaning Platform' - + (Air) *'Parachute Strike' - + (Air) - Michael pulls his parachute and kicks the opponents near him. (Throws) *'Kick and Punch' - or - Michael kicks and then punches the opponent's face. *'Uppercut 2' - - Michael kicks the opponent in the crotch and then uppercuts him. *'Knee to the face' - - Niko kneels the opponet into the leg and then in the face. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Righteous Slaughter 7' - (Level 1): Michael firing his hand three time & toses Virus at the opponent, continueing with Minigun, after he firing Minigun, he continue again with Flameshower, the opponent that hitting by Flameshower will hear a man voiced saying "Extra Crispy!" *'And Down Goes The Bird' - (Level 2): Michael briefly uses his special ability and shoots three times in the sky with his rifle. After that, a small plane goes down into the Stage, KO-ing the opponents in the explosion radius. *'Grand Theft Auto' - (Level 3): A brief cutscene shows Michael stealing an high-end car and drifing at full speed to the camera. After it, he can freely run through his opponents for a period of time. All the opponents he runs through will be killed. The car has the ability to hop. Intros and Outros Introduction *'Taxi Ride': Michael leaves a Taxi *'Phone Ring': Michael hangs his phone while saying: "Ah, Amanda." *'Bike Driver': Michael dismounts his bike, takes off is helmed and gets ready to fight. *'First Lunch, Then Fight': Michael eats a hamburger and then gets ready. Winning Screen *'I won': Michael stands victoriously. *'Still Tired...': Michael stretches his hands. *'Now the Pose': Michael poses with the sniper rifle. *'You Got Wasted': Michael poses with the baseball bat. *'Sh*t Stick 300: '''Michael poses with feces of the stick. Losing Screen *Michael throws a gun away, angry. *Michael falls dead on the ground, while the screen says: "WASTED" *Michael gets busted by a cop. Costumes Back in Town Michael's default costume as seen in the image. He is wearing a charcoal suit as his default color. '''ALTERNATE COLORS:' *Beige Suit *Olive Suit *Pale-Blue Suit Nine Years Ago Michael during his last job: The North Yankton Heist. In this outfit, Michael wears an red Coat with little brown and white details. He also has brown gloves and a blue jeans. It is unlocked after Reaching Rank 10 with Michael. ALTERNATE COLORS: *Blue coat with white details, white gloves and black jeans. *Black coat with red details, white gloves and black jeans. *Orange coat with white details, gray gloves and black jeans. Meltdown Michael as he appears in the Meltdown mission: with a tuxedo. This is going to be DLC. ALTERNATE COLORS: *Gray Tuxedo *Blue Tuxedo *Red Tuxedo Minion Lester Crest *He can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 With Michael. Stage Michael's House Primary Representation: Grand Theft Auto V Secondary Representation: DmC: Devil May Cry The Stage Begins in Michael's House. The players fight in the tennis court. During the fight, you can hear gunshots, car horns, police cars and sometimes Tracey and Amanda De Santa in an violent argument. After a while, the stage starts to change, as the ground breaks, two platforms are created and the screen tints yellow. That means the characters have entered Limbo. Sometimes, Stygians try to attack the blayers, as many Pathos shoot at the players. A reticle appears whenever the Pathos shoots. Trivia *The car in Michael's Level 3 Super Move, Grand Theft Auto truly resembles a Bugatti Veyron, called the Truffade Adder in GTA V. **Also, the super's name is based on the title of the game. *The alternate colors of the costume Nine Years Ago '''are based on some of Dante and Vergil's alternate colors in UMvC3. *The Level 1 Super Move, '''Righteous Slaughter 7 are named after FPS Game in Grand Theft Auto V, Righteous Slaughter 7. *The Level 2 Super Move, And Down Goes The Bird were inspired one of Super Feature from Burnout CRASH!, Plane Crazy! Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Category:Characters Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:PlayStation 4 Characters